Le secret partagé
by AlysseH
Summary: Hermione cache un secret à ses amis. Un secret d'un amour caché aux yeux de tous. Un amour perdu pendant la guerre. Ils doivent s'oublier et pourtant, lorsque le destin s'en mêle, cela ne donne jamais ce que l'on aurait voulu..
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

La guerre contre Voldemort s'est terminé par la victoire de nos héros. Les mangemorts ont été pour la plupart jugés et emprisonnés. Malgré cette victoire, des pertes considérables ont été comptées de chaque côté. Du côté des mangemorts, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Greyback, Macnair,... sont morts lors de cette terrible guerre. Du côté des héros, Fred Weasley, Tonks, Rogue, Dumbledore,... sont décédés.

Suite à la victoire, Poudlard a été reconstruit pour accueillir les nouveaux élèves de première année. McGonagall est devenue la directrice de Poudlard. Ginny a su terminer sa 7ième année à Poudlard et obtenir son diplôme.

Quelques années plus tard, le monde a retrouvé la paix. Harry a fait des études pour devenir Auror et aujourd'hui, il est le chef du département de la justice magique. Il a énormément de travail malgré la disparition des mangemorts. Harry et Ginny sont toujours ensemble et sont très heureux. Pour le moment, Ginny est en internant à St-Mangouste pour devenir médecin. D'ici 2 ans, elle aura fini ses études. Avec Harry, ils se sont installés ensemble dans l'ancienne maison du parrain d'Harry.

Ron a repris la boutique de farces et attrapes avec son frère George et travaille avec celui-ci. Peu après la guerre, Ron et Hermione se sont séparés car ceux-ci se sont rendus compte qu'ils s'aimaient comme des meilleurs amis et non pas d'amour comme le devrait un couple. Ils sont très heureux comme ça.

Un an après leur séparation, Ron est tombé amoureux de Lavande avec qui, il a emménagé au-dessus du magasin de farces et attrapes.

Hermione quant à elle, a entrepris des études de journalisme. Elle ne voulait pas devenir Auror parce qu'elle avait déjà vu assez d'horreur avec la guerre. Elle avait envie de rétablir la vérité dans les journaux. De pouvoir montrer sa vision du monde, de pouvoir partager les informations dans le monde entier, de pouvoir voyager un peu partout. Elle aimait visiter d'autres pays. Hermione était une journaliste accrue et dévouée à son travail. Elle n'était pas dans la presse à scandale, loin de là, elle ne voulait en aucun cas ressembler à Rita Skeeter. Elle pouvait écrire sur n'importe quel sujet, rien ne lui était impossible sauf le sport, qui n'était pas sa spécialité.

Après sa rupture avec Ron, Hermione était toujours célibataire. Elle aimait sa vie dans son appartement londonien. Celui-ci n'était pas très extravagant mais assez grand pour elle. A quelques endroits dans l'appartement, il y avait des photos d'elle et ses amis de l'époque de Poudlard. Cela lui rappelait le bon vieux temps. Parfois, elle repensait à Poudlard et aux élèves de son année, particulièrement aux Serpentards. Grâce à son travail de journaliste, elle savait ce qu'étaient devenus la plupart d'entre eux.

Blaise Zabini était le patron d'Hermione. Il détenait la plupart des journaux de Londres. Malgré leur passé à Poudlard, Blaise était très différent de ce qu'elle avait pu entrevoir à Poudlard. Hermione l'appréciait vraiment beaucoup au travail et parfois faisaient des repas avec Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna,... Il a fallu du temps au groupe pour croire que Zabini n'était pas le même qu'à Poudlard. La guerre avait fait changé bien des gens.

Celui-ci était en couple avec Pansy Parkinson. Après la guerre, Blaise s'était déclaré à Pansy et au grand soulagement de celui-ci, les sentiments étaient réciproques.

Pansy était une très grande styliste. Elle habillait autant les personnes connues de la société que les personnes banales. Elle ne voulait pas que ses lignes de vêtements fassent une différence entre les personnes. Les boutiques s'adaptent aux personnes qui y entrent. Pansy avait bien compris que le sang ne pouvait pas réduire une personne. En fréquentant Hermione Granger, Pansy estimait que c'était par les actes que les personnes se définissaient et non par leur sang.

Quant à Draco Malfoy, il a du se racheter aux yeux de la société anglaise. Durant la guerre, il n'avait pas eu le choix que de suivre son père dans les rangs de Voldemort. Lors de la chute du Lord Noir, Draco a reçu l'aide de Harry pour pouvoir être innocenté et ne pas terminer comme son paternel. Depuis, Draco a remonté la pente et grâce à ses talents d'attrapeur, il a intégré une équipe de Quidditch. Il a d'abord du se faire accepter par son équipe, ce qui n'a pas été de tout repos mais grâce aux victoires qu'il remportait, il a pu donner une meilleure image de lui et rendre fière sa mère, Narcissa. Il est le capitaine de l'une des meilleures équipes d'Angleterre à l'heure actuelle.

Au niveau sentimental, Draco n'a pas le temps ni l'envie d'avoir une relation sérieuse. Il a des relations d'un soir pour ne s'attacher à personne. Il n'a aucune envie de souffrir pour une chose aussi futile que l'amour. Par le passé, il a souffert d'une et une seule fille qui restera gravée dans sa peau. Il ne veut plus vivre la même chose, la guerre lui a arraché bien trop de choses.

Hermione repensait à Poudlard, à tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre ces murs. Elle se souvenait surtout d'un secret qu'elle gardait depuis tant d'années. Un secret que personne ne savait à part elle et lui. Un secret caché à ses meilleurs amis, un secret qui pourrait en choquer plus d'un. Le secret d'un amour perdu pendant la guerre. Un secret auquel, elle ne veut plus penser à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Un secret qui lui rappelle autant de moments de bonheur que de moments de déchirements, de souffrance et de fin. A l'époque, rien n'était possible, ils étaient dans deux camps différents, de deux sangs différents. Ils auraient défié bien trop de lois.

Alors, il a fallu oublier et faire en sorte que personne ne l'apprenne. D'oublier jusqu'à son existence et d'oublier l'amour que l'on peut ressentir lorsque l'on a 18 ans durant une guerre qui n'épargnera personne et certainement pas eux. Alors, ils se sont tournés le dos et ne se sont plus jamais revu.


	2. Chapter 1

**Maxine3482:** Je te remercie pour ton commentaire :) C'est la première fois que j'écris donc avoir un commentaire positif, ça fait plaisir. Je ne sais pas encore pour la fréquence, je vais faire en sorte d'en mettre au moins un par semaine et peut-être plus si j'ai le temps :) Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai fait en sorte de mettre le premier chapitre le plus vite possible :) Je te remercie encore d'avance, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture :)

 **Chapitre 1**

Dans un appartement londonien, un réveil sonna. Il était 7h. Hermione ferma son réveil et se leva en direction de la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche brulante pour se relaxer avant sa journée de travail. Elle sortit de sa douche et alla prendre son petit-déjeuner. Du haut de ses 25 ans, Hermione avait bien changé depuis Poudlard. Elle n'avait plus ses cheveux broussailleux qui lui prodiguaient des critiques de la part des autres élèves. Elle utilise un sort automatique qui lisse ses cheveux. Elle avait énormément minci et attirait les regards sur elle. Il lui arrivait d'avoir des histoires qui ne duraient que quelques semaines mais pas plus longtemps. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour un homme dans sa vie.

Tout en prenant son café, elle lisait la Gazette du sorcier pour feuilleter ses propres articles mais aussi ceux de ses collègues. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas le sport, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller jeter un coup d'œil aux nouvelles. Comme la plupart du temps, l'équipe d'Angleterre gagnait leur match et Draco Malfoy faisait la Une de la page des sports. Hermione replia le journal et transplana vers la Gazette des Sorciers pour une nouvelle journée de travail.

Arrivée à son bureau, Hermione se dirigea directement dans le bureau de son chef.

\- Bonjour Patron, dit-elle sur un ton joyeux.

\- Bonjour Hermione, comment vas-tu ? lui répondit Blaise.

\- Très bien, j'ai hâte d'attaquer un nouvel article, dit Hermione.

\- Ça tombe bien que tu sois si impatiente, j'ai une affaire pour toi. Andrew vient de me contacter et il a démissionné. Apparemment, il a trouvé une place plus avantageuse dans la presse à scandale, commença Blaise dépité.

\- D'accord, mais je ne vois pas vraiment où tu veux en venir, étant donné que Andrew écrivait la page des sports, interrogea Hermione.

\- Justement, j'y arrive. J'aimerai que tu prennes sa place.. déclara Blaise sceptique.

\- Mais Blaise, tu sais très bien que je n'y connais absolument rien en sport ! déclara Hermione.

\- J'ai confiance en toi et en ta capacité d'écrire n'importe quel article, quel que soit le domaine. Il n'y a que toi qui pourra faire du bon travail. Je ne te laisse pas le choix de toute manière, insista Blaise.

\- Eh bien, si tu ne me laisses pas le choix... Je ne vais pas te remercier, Blaise, souffla Hermione.

\- Comme tu l'auras compris, il me faut des articles sur l'équipe d'Angleterre. Il faudra que tu suives chaque match, avec une interview de l'équipe gagnante et du capitaine. Tu seras la journaliste officielle de l'équipe d'Angleterre. Tu auras l'exclusivité ! J'ai déjà mis au courant l'entraîneur de ton arrivée. Tu me sauves la vie Hermione, remercia Blaise avec un clin d'œil.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix Blaise, déclara Hermione.

\- Bonne journée Hermione, lança Blaise avant qu'Hermione ne quitte son bureau.

Blaise se tourna vers l'immense vitre et souriait. Son plan se mettait doucement en place. Il connaissait l'existence du secret que cachait Hermione à ses amis. Elle ne lui avait pas dit, mais à l'époque, il avait pu déceler ce qu'il se passait et avait eu confirmation de son meilleur ami. La guerre avait fait bien des ravages, surtout en amour. Blaise savait qu'Hermione avait peur des conséquences de l'éclatement du secret, surtout de la réaction de ses amis. Alors Blaise va tenter de donner un coup de pouce au destin pour réunir deux êtres qui se cachent l'un de l'autre et surtout faire en sorte que le secret soit découvert.

 _Ne dit-on pas qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour._

Hermione se rendit à son bureau tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire. Elle connaissait juste les bases du Quidditch et vu qu'elle avait une peur bleue du vide, ce n'était pas un sport qui la passionnait. Hermione quitta son bureau et se rendit à la bibliothèque sur le chemin de traverse pour trouver des livres sur le Quidditch. Hermione détestait que l'on remette en cause son travail et elle voulait que ses articles soient parfaits.

Elle loua des livres sur l'Histoire du Quidditch, sur les tactiques,... Elle se rendit dans une librairie pour acheter le dernier album des joueurs de l'équipe d'Angleterre. Il fallait bien qu'elle apprenne les noms des joueurs pour ne pas paraître ridicule.

Elle retourna à son bureau pour commencer sa documentation avant de se rendre au stade. Hermione passa la plupart de sa matinée à essayer de comprendre le jeu, à pouvoir comprendre chaque rôle sur le terrrain,... Elle se sentait à présent prête.

Hermione ne voulait pas penser qu'elle allait le revoir, elle resterait professionnelle avec lui. Il ne fallait pas remuer le passé et elle avait bien l'intention de le laisser là où il était.

Après avoir dîner en compagnie de ses collègues, elle se prépara et transplana au stade.

Hermione se dirigea vers le milieu du terrain pour rejoindre l'entraîneur. Les joueurs étaient dans les airs en train de s'entraîner pour le prochain match qui allait se dérouler dans deux jours. Il fallait qu'Hermione fasse un article de l'humeur de l'équipe avant le match.

\- Bonjour Mr, je me présente Hermione Granger, journaliste pour la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Mlle Granger, je vous attendais ! Je suis content d'avoir en exclusivité une journaliste telle que vous ! Je sais que vous allez faire du bon boulot, déclara l'entraîneur.

\- Merci Mr, je ferai en sorte d'être la plus fidèle à votre équipe.

\- Je vais vous présenter mes hommes Mlle Granger. Messieurs redescendez ! hurla l'entraîneur.

Hermione voyait les joueurs redescendre et surtout une tête blonde. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et fit en sorte de l'ignorer le plus possible. Elle ne voulait pas être trop à son contact de peur de faire remonter le passé à la surface.

\- Je vous présente Hermione Granger. Elle va devenir la journaliste officielle de notre équipe. Veuillez lui faire un chaleureux accueil ! Chacun d'entre vous aura un petit moment avec elle pour se présenter et faire un petit topo de votre carrière, expliqua l'entraîneur. Nous allons commencer par le capitaine de l'équipe, Malfoy, dit l'entraîneur.

Malfoy s'approcha d'Hermione et lui tendit la main.

\- Granger, dit-il en fixant Hermione dans les yeux.

\- Malfoy, répondit Hermione en évitant de lui serrer la main. Pouvons-nous aller dans un endroit calme pour faire l'interview ?

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était sous le choc et essaya de cacher ses sentiments sous son masque de froideur. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir après tant d'années. Il devait bien s'avouer qu'elle avait bien changé depuis la guerre. Mais lui aussi avait bien changé. Il n'était que musculature grâce au Quidditch, ce qui lui valait du succès auprès des femmes. Il en profitait bien d'ailleurs. Il était devenu un homme et n'était plus le gamin de la guerre. La guerre l'avait transformé.

Draco voyait qu'Hermione attendait une réponse. Il l'emmena dans le bureau de l'entraîneur à côté des vestiaires. Hermione s'installa en face de Draco et commença l'interview.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous à l'approche du match de vendredi ? demanda Hermione.

\- L'équipe est en pleine forme, commença Draco. Nous sommes très excités de faire ce match et surtout, nous allons tout faire pour le remporter et rendre fier le pays.

\- D'accord. Est-ce qu'il y a des remarques qu'en tant que capitaine, vous voudriez que je note ? demanda Hermione.

\- Peut-être d'arrêter le vouvoiement, Granger ? Je pense que l'on peut être professionnel tout en se tutoyant, ne penses-tu pas ? dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Hermione ne voulait pas se sentir faible face à lui. Alors elle soutint son regard.

\- Je pense que nous pouvons en effet nous tutoyer, Malfoy.

\- Bien Granger. Que veux-tu savoir de moi ?

\- Comment en es-tu arrivé à devenir le capitaine de cette équipe ?

\- C'est trop long à expliquer et il faut que je retourne à l'entraînement. Que dirais-tu d'un dîner ce soir pour t'expliquer tout ça ?

\- Malfoy. Je ne pense pas que toi et moi devant un dîner soit une bonne idée.

\- De quoi aurais-tu peur ma chère Granger ? Cela sera un dîner plus que professionnel. On ne parlera que de moi et tu es bien la journaliste exclusive de notre équipe ? Personne n'a encore ce scoop. Comment le terrible Draco Malfoy a réussi à s'en sortir et à devenir l'un des plus célèbre attrapeur d'Angleterre ? Je pense que ça sera un bon article.

\- D'accord Malfoy, j'accepte.

\- Bien. Sois prête pour 20h et rejoins-moi au restaurant _« L'appel de l'Ange »_. À ce soir, Granger, lança Draco avant de partir rejoindre le terrain.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise de se retrouver avec lui. Malgré qu'elle essayait d'oublier le passé, elle n'a pas pu ignorer son changement physique. Elle le trouvait déjà très bien à l'époque mais elle devait s'avouer qu'il avait bien pris en muscles et était devenu un homme.

Ils ne s'étaient plus revus depuis la fin de la guerre. Ils s'étaient promis de s'oublier et d'enterrer leur secret. Personne ne devait savoir. Parfois, la vérité fait plus mal que le mensonge.

Hermione continua d'interviewer chaque joueur. Ils étaient vraiment tous sympa. Tout compte fait, elle allait se plaire à faire des articles pour cette équipe. D'ailleurs, c'était son pays. Elle rentra chez elle pour écrire son premier article. Elle mit une bonne partie de l'après-midi mais réussi à le boucler à temps et l'envoya par hibou à Blaise.

19h sonna. Hermione se dépêcha de se préparer. Elle mit une jupe tailleur noir avec un chemisier blanc, un blaser noir et une paire d'escarpin noir. Elle faisait très professionnelle, tout en étant élégante. Elle se répétait sans cesse que c'était un rendez-vous d'affaire et qu'elle n'avait pas à se stresser ainsi. Elle ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec lui.

Hermione transplana devant le restaurant. Il était là. Dans un costume sobre et classe, il l'attendait. Lorsque Draco tourna son regard et l'aperçu, il la trouva élégante. Il savait très bien que c'était un rendez-vous pour une interview, mais il restait un homme.

Le dîner se passa dans une bonne entente. Draco lui raconta tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis la guerre. Il avait réussi à remonter la pente grâce au Quidditch et à l'heure actuelle, il pouvait rendre fière toute une nation. C'était ce point là qu'il aimait dans le Quidditch, c'est le soutien du public, pouvoir faire rêver les enfants,...

Hermione passait un bon moment. Elle en apprenait beaucoup sur lui depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle était impressionnée de son changement. Il n'était plus autant arrogant et méchant qu'à l'époque de Poudlard.

Draco régla l'addition et ils partirent du restaurant.

\- Merci Malfoy pour le restaurant. Je peux t'assurer que je ferai un bon article.

\- Je n'en doute pas, Granger.

\- Bon, je vais y aller... Au revoir Malfoy et à vendredi. Bonne chance pour le match, dit Hermione avant de se retourner.

Draco lui attrapa le bras et la fit se retourner vers lui. Hermione le regarda avec un air d'incompréhension.

\- Je n'ai rien oublié, Mia... Je ne t'ai pas oublié, confia Draco.


	3. Chapter 2

**Maxine3482** : Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Il y a des sauts dans le passé. J'en ferai d'autres au fil des chapitres. Bonne lecture :)

 **Fan de twilight (Guest)** : Merci pour ton commentaire. Comme tu vas pouvoir le lire, il y a des Flash back. Ceux-ci seront toujours en italique. J'en ferai d'autres dans les autres chapitres. Pour le moment, je me laisse guider par l'inspiration et je verrai bien au fil du temps, combien e chapitre je ferai :) Bonne lecture à toi :)

 **Selket-Morgwen** : Je te remercie pour ton commentaire. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Après ces dernières paroles, Draco disparut dans un « plop ». Hermione resta sous le choc de ce que venait de lui dire Draco. Il ne l'avait pas oublié. Elle devait faire comme s'il ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Elle ne pouvait pas après tant d'années. Il était trop tard. Elle décida de rentrer à son appartement.

Arrivée dans son appartement, elle se prit un verre de vin blanc tout en repensant au passé.

 _«_ _Peu de temps avant la guerre_ _._

 _Hermione traversait les couloirs de Poudlard en réfléchissant à la situation. Elle commençait à ressentir une certaine attirance envers le garçon qu'elle a toujours détesté. Elle était totalement perdue. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle ne voulait certainement pas tomber dans ses filets, comme toutes les autres filles de Poudlard. Elle était beaucoup plus intelligente que ça._

 _Étant donné qu'ils vivaient dans le même appartement à cause de leurs fonctions de Préfet en chef, elle le voyait tous les jours. Elle ne pouvait jamais le rater et surtout lui, ne ratait jamais une occasion de la mettre en colère._

 _Ce soir là, elle rentrait de sa ronde et était complètement épuisée. En entrant dans l'appartement, elle le vit allongé dans le canapé avec une fille de Serdaigle. Elle préféra l'ignorer. Mais ce n'était pas son cas._

 _\- Granger, il faudrait vraiment que tu fasses attention à ce que tu portes, tu es vraiment repoussante. Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois toujours célibataire, rigola-t-il avec la fille de Serdaigle._

 _\- Malfoy, va te faire voir. Va t'amuser avec ton jouet d'un soir et lâche moi pour une fois._

 _\- Mais Granger, reste polie. Je n'ai pas été impoli avec toi._

 _\- Et bien, je ne vais pas te remercier pour tes conseils qui n'en sont pas. Sur ce, bon amusement._

 _Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre. En claquant la porte, elle l'entendit rire avec la Serdaigle. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver._

 _Hermione regarda son reflet dans le miroir. C'est vrai que niveau vêtement, il fallait qu'elle fasse un effort, tout était bien trop large pour elle. Niveau coiffure, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi broussailleux._

 _Malfoy l'avait blessé dans son estime et surtout dans sa féminité. Elle avait déjà eu des histoires et surtout, elle n'était plus vierge. Personne n'était au courant et c'était mieux ainsi. Elle avait envie de le remettre à sa place et encore plus maintenant. Elle allait lui prouver qu'elle était une femme et surtout une belle femme. Hermione se coucha avec l'intention de mettre en place sa vengeance dès le lendemain._

 _Le lendemain matin, Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se prépara en vitesse pour aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Aujourd'hui, c'était samedi, donc pas de cours. Elle en profiterai pour mettre en place son plan. Elle arriva dans la Grande Salle et alla s'asseoir à côté de Ginny._

 _\- Ginny, j'aimerai te demander un service._

 _\- Dis moi Hermione, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire._

 _\- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'accompagner faire les magasins dans Londres ? J'aimerai bien me refaire une garde-robe._

 _-Bien sûr que oui ! Je suis contente que tu me le proposes et je pense aussi que tu en as besoin._

 _\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

 _\- Eh bien, ne le prend pas mal... Tu es une belle femme Hermione et tu ne te mets pas en valeur du tout._

 _\- D'accord et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le prends pas mal du tout. Prépare toi et on démarre, sourit Hermione._

 _Hermione et Ginny terminèrent leur petit-déjeuner et partirent à Londres. Elles firent les magasins toute la journée. Hermione avait refait toute sa garde-robe. Ça allait de la robe, à la combinaison shorty, à des sous-vêtements digne d'une femme. Elle avait racheté des pantalons slim pour qu'on distingue ses formes. Elle avait des chemisiers, des débardeurs, des leggings,... Au niveau des chaussures, elle en avait acheté de toutes sortes des talons, des ballerines, des baskets, des bottes,... Hermione n'avait jamais autant dépensé dans les vêtements. Tout en payant ses achats, elle réfléchissait encore à une chose qu'elle aimerait bien._

 _-Ginny, j'aimerai aller chez le coiffeur... commença Hermione._

 _\- Bonne idée, je pense que tes cheveux en ont bien besoin !_

 _\- Allons-y alors, sourit Hermione._

 _Elles se dirigèrent vers le salon de coiffure le plus proche. On l'installa dans un fauteuil._

 _\- MON DIEU ! Qu'avez-vous fait à vos cheveux ? Ou plutôt qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas fait ? Je vais vous arranger tout ça Mademoiselle. Vous ne serez plus du tout la même ! Allez au boulot ! déclara le coiffeur._

 _Hermione passa près de deux heures dans le salon de coiffure. Elle ne pouvait pas se voir car le coiffeur avait mis un drap sur le miroir pour garder la surprise jusqu'au bout._

 _Lorsque Ginny la vit, elle était dans un état de choc. Hermione s'inquiétait, elle avait peur de ce que le coiffeur lui avait fait._

 _Lorsque le coiffeur enleva le drap, Hermione était sous le choc. Le coiffeur avait du recouper au moins 10 cm et ceux-ci étaient tout lisse, brillant. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle se trouvait jolie. Elle souria au coiffeur et le remercia. Le coiffeur déclara que c'était un tel dégât qu'il lui offrait sa coupe. Hermione n'en revenait pas, elle lui promit de revenir._

 _\- Tu es magnifique Hermione ! Tu n'es plus du tout la même... Si tu ne fais pas tourner la tête des garçons, je ne comprendrai pas du tout ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi, déclara Ginny._

 _\- On verra Ginny, on ne va pas s'emballer, rigola-t-elle. Montre moi._

 _Ginny lui donna un paquet. Hermione l'ouvrit.C'était du maquillage crayon, fard à paupière, eye liner,..._

 _\- Merci Ginny, il ne fallait pas ! Hermione sauta dans les bras de Ginny._

 _\- Je suis ta meilleure amie et il faut bien que je t'offre un petit quelque chose pour terminer ton changement._

 _-Merci beaucoup Ginny. Rentrons à Poudlard et faisons des essayages._

 _Elles rentrèrent à Poudlard en rigolant. Elles se dirigèrent vers l'appartement d'Hermione tout en ignorant le blond qui était assis dans le fauteuil en lisant un magazine sur le Quidditch. Il les regarda mais se reconcentra sur son magazine._

 _Hermione essaya la robe blanche moulante. Elle lui allait vraiment bien. Elle mis une paire de talon et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle se trouvait jolie. Ginny lui mis une touche de maquillage. Elle était vraiment resplendissante._

 _\- Hermione, il n'y a pas de mots pour te décrire. J'ai une proposition à te faire !_

 _\- Merci Ginny. Dis moi..._

 _\- Est-ce que ça te dit qu'on aille à la soirée chez les Serdaigles ?_

 _\- Habillé comme ça ? Ils vont me prendre pour une... une..._

 _\- Bien sûr que non, tu es magnifique. Aie confiance en toi, Hermione ! Tu pourras découvrir ton pouvoir de séduction, dit Ginny en éclatant de rire._

 _\- D'accord, on peut y aller..._

 _Hermione n'était pas très à l'aise d'y aller habiller comme ça, mais il fallait bien qu'elle porte ses nouveaux habits._

 _Quand l'heure arriva de partir à la soirée, Hermione mit un blaser sur ses épaules. En quittant l'appartement, elle constata que Malfoy n'était plus là. Elle espérait qu'il serait à la soirée pour commencer sa vengeance._

 _En arrivant à la soirée, les gens la dévisageaient. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle ferait cet effet là. Ginny lui ramena un cocktail et elle le but d'un coup. Elle se dirigea vers le bar et en commanda un autre. Tout en attendant son verre, Malfoy s'approcha d'elle._

 _\- Alors Granger, je vois que tu as écouté mes conseils._

 _\- Malfoy. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de toi pour prendre soin de moi. Tu m'as juste poussé à te prouver que j'étais une femme._

 _\- Et bien, je dois dire qu'en effet, tous les hommes de cette pièce, constatent qu'il n'y a pas que le rat de bibliothèque._

 _\- Fait attention Malfoy, tu pourrais tomber sous le charme de ce rat de bibliothèque._

 _\- Laisse moi rire Granger. Sur ce, je retourne à ma soirée plus qu'intéressante._

 _Il quitta Hermione, qui retournait déjà près de Ginny._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que te voulait Malfoy ?_

 _\- Oh rien de spécial. Me signaler que je ressemblais moins à un rat de bibliothèque. Mais l'ignorance est la meilleure réponse à ses provocations._

 _\- Tu as bien raison, Hermione._

 _Hermione ne voulait pas parler de sa vengeance à ses amis. Malgré que Ginny soit sa meilleure amie, elle ne comprendrait pas. Et surtout encore moins, avec Malfoy. Elle voulait garder ça pour elle._

 _Hermione buva beaucoup durant la soirée et commença à être pompette. Elle dansa sur la piste avec Ginny et d'autres filles de Poudlard. Un peu plus loin, un groupe de Serpentards les observaient._

 _\- Granger est une révélation ce soir, déclara Blaise à Draco._

 _\- Comme tu dis. Je l'avais mis au défi, et je dois dire qu'elle a bien réussi le challenge._

 _\- On pourrait presque la trouver désirable.._

 _\- Si son sang n'était pas si impur, elle passerait dans mon lit._

 _\- Draco. Pour une nuit, tu pourrais oublier son sang et faire en sorte que personne ne le sache. Regarde la._

 _\- C'est sûr, qu'elle sera l'un de mes plus beaux trophées. Au moins, avec elle je sais que j'aurai de la difficulté, c'est ce qui me plait..._

 _Vers 2h du matin, Hermione décida qu'il était temps de rentrer à ses appartements. Elle avait bien assez bu et il se faisait tard. Quand elle arriva dans l'appartement, elle entendit le tableau coulisser derrière elle. Elle se doutait que c'était Malfoy._

 _\- Granger, je voulais te dire..._

 _\- Oui Malfoy ? lui dit-elle en se retournant vers lui._

 _Draco se disait qu'elle était vraiment désirable. Juste pour une nuit, il pouvait oublier son sang... Il se rapprocha d'elle. Plus il se rapprochait, plus Hermione reculait et se retrouva coincée entre le mur et le corps de Malfoy. Il posa ses bras de chaque côté de son visage._

 _\- Tu vois, Granger, je dois dire que tu m'épates. Je ne pensais pas que tu cachais un tel corps._

 _\- Malfoy, les compliments ne te ressemblent pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

 _\- Granger, Granger. Sache que c'est toi qui finiras par vouloir quelque chose..._

 _\- Tu crois ça, Malfoy ? Je dirais plutôt que c'est toi qui veux quelque chose de moi._

 _\- Imagine, tu aurais le plus beau parti au lit, rien qu'une seule nuit. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

 _\- Tu m'as pris pour une de tes cruches ? Je ne serais pas si facile à avoir pour une nuit, Malfoy. Alors abandonne, tu as déjà perdu._

 _\- Abandonner ne fait pas parti de mon vocabulaire._

 _Hermione s'échappa de la place où elle était._

 _\- Sache que tu me connais très mal._

 _\- Tu craqueras Granger, je sais que je te plais._

 _\- Et bien, jouons Malfoy. On verra qui de nous 2 est le plus fort à ce jeu là. Mais sache que je ne perds que très rarement. Je suis la meilleure._

 _\- Passe une bonne nuit Granger. Ne rêve pas trop de moi. Et que le jeu commence... »_

Tout avait commencé à cause d'un stupide jeu. Un jeu qui les a amené loin. Presque à se détruire pour se protéger. Protéger de la guerre qui arrivait. Elle n'avait parlé à personne du jeu qui s'était installé entre Malfoy et elle.

Hermione termina son verre de vin et partie se coucher. Il fallait qu'elle soit en forme pour aller travailler le lendemain.

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva comme à son habitude et se prépara pour aller travailler. En arrivant dans le bureau de Blaise, elle le vit avec un grand sourire.

\- Hermione, je t'attendais ! Sache que ton premier article est vraiment parfait. On dirait que tu es une spécialiste du Quidditch. Je savais que tu serais la meilleure pour ce travail.

\- Merci Blaise. Je vais te rendre un papier dans la journée sur le portrait de Draco Malfoy.

\- Ah bon ? Comment ça s'est passé entre vous deux ?

\- Très bien. Nous avons été professionnels. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela.

\- D'accord. Tu comptes y retourner aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui j'aimerai avoir une interview de l'entraîneur avant le match de demain.

\- C'est parfait. Tu fais du bon travail. Continue comme ça Hermione.

Hermione quitta le bureau de Blaise. Elle se mit à écrire le portrait de Draco Malfoy. Fin de matinée, son article était fin prêt. Elle le donna à Blaise pour la relecture et l'approbation de celui-ci.

Hermione transplana sur le terrain de Quidditch. Elle s'approcha de l'entraîneur et lui serra la main.

\- Bonjour Mlle Granger, comment allez-vous ?

\- Très bien et vous ?

\- Bien bien, mon équipe est en forme. J'ai lu votre article et je dois dire que je suis satisfait de votre papier.

\- Merci Monsieur. Justement j'aimerai avoir votre ressenti par rapport au match de demain, à votre équipe,...

L'entraîneur accepta l'interview. Il se sentait très confiant par rapport au match du lendemain. Hermione alla dans le bureau de l'entraîneur pour commencer à écrire son article.

\- Bonjour Mia.

Hermione qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir dans le bureau, sursauta et se leva.

\- Malfoy. Tu m'as fait peur. Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer.

\- Je vois que tu ne te détaches pas de mon nom.

\- Non. Toi et moi, ça restera professionnel. Alors arrête d'utiliser ce surnom.

\- Il y a une époque où cela ne te dérangeait pas, pourtant.

\- Cette époque est révolue.

\- Est-ce que tu y crois vraiment ? Je sais que tu ne m'as pas oublié non plus.

Il la fixait. Il voulait qu'elle lui dise qu'elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Parce que lui ne l'avait pas oublié.

\- Malfoy. Tout ce qui a pu se dérouler dans le passé, ne se reproduira plus. La guerre a fait des dégâts des deux côtés.

\- Tu n'en as toujours pas parlé aux autres ?

\- Non, et c'est très bien comme ça. Mes amis n'ont pas à savoir ce qui s'est déroulé avant la guerre.

\- Tu nies ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu as honte.

\- Bien sûr que non. Mais il n'y a pas besoin de faire souffrir les autres avec ce secret.

\- Je pense qu'il faut qu'on en parle.

\- Malfoy. Tout a été dit pendant la guerre. Il faut tourner la page. Il n'y a plus rien à dire.

\- Tu veux me faire croire que tu ne ressens plus rien, que si je m'approche de toi, ton cœur ne va pas s'emballer, que si je te touche, tu ne vas pas frissonner, que tu n'auras pas envie d'aller plus loin ?

\- Arrête.

Draco se rapprocha d'Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit coincée contre la porte. Il plaça ses bras autour de son visage.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne ressens pas l'attirance qu'il y a entre nous malgré les années.

\- Malfoy, bouge toi de là.

\- Réponds moi et je te laisserai tranquille.

\- Mais à quoi ça va te servir d'avoir ce genre d'informations ?

\- Je veux savoir. Réponds moi maintenant.

\- Je n'ai pas à répondre à des questions ridicules. Maintenant recule toi.

Malfoy se rapprocha de son visage et se dirigea vers son oreille.

\- Réponds moi, lui souffla-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Hermione sentait qu'elle fléchissait. Elle voulait qu'il la laisse tranquille. Autant lui faire entendre ce qu'il veut.

\- L'attirance est toujours là, Malfoy. Mais rien ne changera la situation.

\- J'ai un marché à te proposer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

\- Si notre équipe gagne demain, tu m'accordes un dîner.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je accepter, Malfoy ?

\- Parce que tu as toujours aimé jouer, n'est-ce pas Mia ? lui fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- D'accord, j'accepte. Mais si tu perds, tu me laisses tranquille.

\- Marché conclu, Mia. Au plaisir de te revoir demain pour fêter ma victoire.

Il quitta le bureau et Hermione se retrouva seule. Comment après autant d'années, cette attirance pouvait être encore si forte... Hermione mit sa main sur son cœur et le sentit battre la chamade. Son cœur n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis la fin de la guerre.

Elle ne pouvait pas se mettre à le fréquenter, même si son corps et son cœur le réclamaient. Il lui était impossible pour elle qu'il revienne dans sa vie. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'y a pas qu'à ses amis qu'elle cachait un secret. Hermione cachait aussi un secret à Draco. Un secret qui aurait encore plus de conséquences que la révélation de leur idylle passée. Une révélation qui chamboulerai la vie de plusieurs personnes.


End file.
